The disclosure generally relates to a mobile communication system and, more particularly, to a control circuit for controlling a wireless user equipment to actively retransmit RRC messages.
In a conventional mobile communication system, a wireless user equipment (UE) uploads some important radio resource control (RRC) messages, such as RRC connection reconfiguration complete messages or measurement report messages containing measurement report data, to the network side in response to the signal channel quality changes or based on the requirement of handover procedure.
The signal environment of the wireless UE changes all the time. If the wireless UE has a poor signal transmission quality, a specific RRC message transmitted from the wireless UE may be unable to be received by the network side. In this situation, according to standard procedure defined by the traditional mobile communication system, the wireless UE is not permitted to retransmit the specific RRC message to the network side until the wireless UE receives a negative acknowledgement (NACK) corresponding to the specific RRC message transmitted from the network side.
However, spending time to wait for the NACK message may often delay the timing of receiving the specific RRC message at the network side, thereby causing connection lost or call drop for the wireless UE.